Anatomy Lesson
by brttny98
Summary: Adam and Samandriel partake in an anatomy lesson. Written for this visitingfan on tumblr.


Adam walked into his home that day without much contemplation on what he'd be doing. However, the sight that greeted him upon walking into his bedroom had decided him. Leaning up on the window seat, knees on the floor and hands clasped atop the cushion, gleaming in the light that shone through the clear glass, was Samandriel. He was alight with the rays; his soft pale skin had a golden hue that, to Adam, was delicious and pure. His entire being filled the room with grace and innocence – his purity made Adam's mouth water.

But more than that, as Adam looked on in wonder, Samandriel's wings were framed by the sun, soft and fluffy – Adam _needed _to touch them. Golden brown along the side facing Adam, with downy white feathers along the inside – Samandriel's wings sang with sweet beauty – just like him. The light filtered through the feathers along the outline of his wings, encasing the angel in whimsical light, and, as Samandriel turned his head to smile sweetly at Adam, the taller man _knew _with utmost certainty, that right now – he'd make sure Samandriel knew exactly what he felt about him as he sat there glowing, sweetly innocent, pure, with his wings on such an open display.

"Hey, angel," Adam's lips rose in a lascivious smirk. Samandriel's smile was still displayed on his face, though his head quirked to the side in confusion, unsure as to why this blonde haired man took slow, deliberate steps toward him. But Adam knew, and mentally organized his line of attack, licking his lips in anticipation for all the wicked things he'd do to this innocent little angel before him.

Having his plan decided on completely, he swiftly made his way to Samandriel. Samandriel tried to turn, but the suddenness of Adam's approach prevented him from turning around. His back stiffened as Adam's hands reached over his shoulders, resting next to his folded ones. Adam's breathe was hot on his ear, on his neck, making his skin tingle. His breathing quickened, Adam could feel it, and he smirked while nipping at the angel's ear.

Adam lifted his hand, trailing up Samandriel's arm slowly, pointer finger creating a path of fire wherever it went. When the finger had reached the nape of the angel's neck, Adam pressed against him, forcing the smaller body to lean against the window seat, cheek against cushion, wings spread and knees trembling. With his whole hand, Adam continued to keep pressure on his neck, keeping him entirely at his mercy – and Samandriel knew it.

"We're going to have a bit of a lesson, today, angel." Adam's voice was sensual but detached. He had to maintain control or this would be over before it had begun. Adam's left hand, the one free from restraint, was placed in the center of Samandriel's back, and the fingers were splayed excruciatingly slowly. The angel, in turn, let out a sharp breathe from the sudden attack on the base of his wings and the center of his spine.

"Now, Samandriel," Adam's voiced tongued out his name as if he physically tasted it in his mouth – and it did, in fact, make his mouth water – "tell me the name of the parts of your wings, when I indicate them." Adam bit back his chuckle as the angel visibly relaxed. Of course the little man would believe this to be an innocent game. Adam licked his lips – the game certainly would be fun, but innocent definitely not.

Adam took his hands away from the angel's docile body and removed his shirt. Though Samandriel was confused, he went along with the human – he wanted Adam to be happy and if this is what suited him, an anatomy lesson, then that's what he'd do. Adam's hands continued to remove Samandriel's clothing. Very methodic were his movements, and the angel was none the wiser as to Adam's overlying intentions.

When the small angel was without any clothing, Adam moved his hand back onto the nape of his neck, pressing down, silently urging him to stay where he lay. His other hand moved along the outer ridge of feathers, stroking the longest ones.

"Tell me, which are these?" Adam asked, faux curiosity in his voice.

"Primary feathers, Adam. They are used for flight." His voice was soft, just as his feathers were soft. Adam prolonged his caress on the feathers before moving on to the next group, pinching them between his thumb and pointer finger, mirroring the action with his other hand, as well. A soft whimper escaped Samandriel's lips from the pressure.

"A-alula. Alula feathers assi-st," his breath hitched when Adam added a fraction more pressure to the wings, "in flight, for lift." By now, Samandriel knew Adam's ulterior motive and was nervous but aroused at the game he had planned.

"And these?" Adam breathed close to Samandriel's neck as his hands made their way to his next target, the center of the wings.

"Marginal c-coverts," the angel's voice was rasping with the desire filling his body and almost choked on his words.

"And what do they do, angel?" Samandriel could feel his smirk on his shoulder blade and leaned forward a bit more, unconsciously exposing more of his bottom, the arch of his back, the curve of his neck. The angel had to breathe deeply before speaking, as one of Adam's hands had begun making another separate trail of fire along his chest.

"They are," _breathe_, "for protecting the," _breathe,_ "primaries." Samandriel was quaking with desire, his need evident by his erection. But Adam had a plan to stick to, and removed a bottle of lubricant from his jean pocket. He prepared his fingers for the angel, and intentionally made as much slippery slurping noises he could – making Samandriel's cheeks blossom a delicious pink color that spread all the way down his freckled neck, shoulders, and chest. His eyes peered over his shoulder, his curiosity too much to contain.

Samandriel's eyes widened at the indecency before him – Adam's flannel shirt was unbuttoned, his eyes were darkened by desire, and his fingers dripped lube heavily. Adam smirked evilly, nudging himself closer to the angel and placing his knees between Samandriel's, causing his bum to be completely exposed to him. He was stretched rather far, with his upper body still leaned over the window seat, fingers clutching at the edges to keep upright.

With his clean hand, Adam placed it square in the center of the wing, almost next to the base of where it connected to soft skin.

"What is this, Samandriel?" his voice was wicked, and his fingers danced along the angel's tight entrance.

"Seco-_uhn,_" Samandriel couldn't finish his sentence because his breathe was stolen from him as Adam plunged a slick finger inside of him. Adam crooked his finger, just so, and pulled out again, causing the angel to sigh and whimper.

"What, Samandriel?" Adam teased, inserting his finger another time. He didn't slow down; he continued the thrusts of his finger and bit his lip to keep himself from biting Samandriel's sweaty and glistening neck. The little angel was grasping the window seat with one hand, the other clutching underneath of his face, as he rubbed his cheek into the fabric, desperately trying to clear his thoughts.

"Secon-dary cov-erts!" he cried, as Adam added another finger to his pink hole, already slick with the lubricant from his finger's treatment.

Adam hummed, trailing his hand through Samandriel's soft feathers, still golden from the light's hue. He placed his hand directly on the scapular and didn't bother asking the angel what it was or what it was for, because when Samandriel let out that pleading, whining, delicious moan, Adam just wanted to take him to the edges of his sanity, to take him, to _fuck _him.

Adam managed to unbutton his trousers with one hand and unzip them while still keeping Samandriel crying out in pleasure and pain from the insistent stretching of Adam's large fingers on his puckered entrance. Adam's jeans fell around his knees, and he leaned up at the same time as he removed his fingers from the angel's readied bottom. Samandriel's frustrated groan soon became a desperate moan of that pleasure-pain as Adam entered his body. He ground back on Adam's member to try to ease the burn, to get away and to get _more_.

Samandriel's wings fluttered and stretched as his body arched in pleasure. If Adam had half a presence of mind, he'd be worried one would knock him in the head and send him unconscious, still deep inside of his angel.

Adam leaned down against Samandriel, his chest flush against his back, the open flannel shirt tickling the angel's sides. With a hand still slick from the lubricant from before, Adam grasped Samandriel's cock in his hand, twirling the bead of precum around the tip before stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Their bodies made slick sounds with every thrust. Their cries of ecstasy and need sounded like a primal version of each other's names, and as they were about to come, Adam bit into the downy, feathery flesh of skin that connected wing to shoulder on Samandriel's back.

The howl that escaped his throat caused the lights in the room to explode. Samandriel's back arched into the sweaty chest behind him, and Adam's hand stroked the pulsing member twice more, white hot liquid pouring over his hands, before he reached his end, too. He poured his seed inside of Samandriel, licking at the love bite he made. Samandriel shuddered in delight at the feeling of being filled, and their panting breathes filled the darkening room.


End file.
